The proposal
by KerryAnne
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Donnie takes the plunge and asks April to be his lifelong mate? Will she accept? And if she does, how will that change the dynamics of their relationship?


Leo's 16

Donnie's 16

Mikey's 15, almost 16

Raph's 15

Valentine's Day dawned and Donnie heard his brothers celebrating next door. Ugh, he thought, throwing the blankets over himself and trying to drown them out. Do Leo and Raph have to be so vocal and open about their relationship? I swear, if me and April get to that point, we won't be and we'll be respectful of everyone. Speaking of whom, what if she wants to have sex today? Am I ready for it? What if I'm a failure and disappoint her?

"Donnie!" Mikey called from outside his bedroom. "Breakfast's ready and April's here."

Shit, she's here, Donnie thought nervously. What if she hates the present I got her? "Yeah, Mikey. I'll be there in a few," he said, as he opened a dresser and stared at the pink wrapped box that contained her gift. He'd spent every cent he had on it and at the time, it had seemed a great present, but was it? And what if she says no? I'll be devastated.

Donnie stood up, dressed and placed the small box in his obi. Then, sucking in a deep breath, he headed to the kitchen, where Mikey was at the stove and April was seated. There was no sight of Leo and Raphael. Probably still busy, Donnie mused.

Seeing her love, April went over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Morning, sweetheart and Happy Valentine's Day, Donnie," she said, and leaning close, whispered in his ear slit, "I have something very special for you, but we can only do it later when we're alone."

Donnie blushed and stammered, "Happy Valentine's Day, April. I got something for you."

"Oh! I want to see," Mikey said, leaving the stove and turning around. "Is it a ring?"

"We've only been dating for six months, Mikey," Donnie said.

"But Raph popped the question to Leo after two days of dating and they had their bonding ceremony two weeks later and they're so happy together!"

"That's them. Not us. Anyway, can we have a bit of privacy, Mikey? Please."

"Oh! I get it," Mikey said, and winked. "I'll turn the stove off. Call me when you're done." Mikey gave his brother a high five and quickly exited the kitchen.

"So, um," Donnie said, getting down to one knee.

"What are you doing, my love?" April asked.

Donnie opened the box and inside was the most exquisite sapphire ring. April's eyes widened in amazement, as Donnie cleared his throat nervously and said, "I know it's only been six months since we started dating, but those six months have been the most amazing time of my life and nothing would make me happier than having you as my lifelong mate. I love you so much. April O' Neil, will you do me that honor and make me the happiest guy alive?"

"I…This is so sudden, Donnie,"

"I know, I know, but it seemed right. I'm sorry…I should have…."

Getting down to her knees, April said, her blue eyes shining in happiness, "But I love you too, Donnie, and I accept. Yes. I will be your mate. You make each day worthwhile and give me a reason for living. I have no doubt we'll be happy together forever. You are my soul and my heart and my everything."

Donnie grinned, slipped the ring onto her ring finger and they leaned in for a deep kiss.

"Aw. Yer gonna make me tear up," Raphael said from the door way, where he, Mikey and Leo had seen everything. "It's 'bout time, ya guys. Reminds me of when I asked Leo. Now only the runt has ta make Renet an honest woman!"

"Who're you calling a runt, Raph?" Mikey asked irritably.

"If the shoe fits," Raphael said with a shrug, earning an elbow in his side from Leo.

"Congrats, guys," Leo said. "We're so stoked for you."

"Thanks," April said. She and Donnie stood up and held hands. "We are too."

"When are there going to be little babies?" Mikey asked excitedly, clapping his hands.

"Yes, Leo and Raph?" April asked, a twinkle in her eyes. "When? You've been together for seven months now. "When?"

"We don't wanna hog yer day," Raphael said. "This is yer moment. Enjoy it."

"Does that mean you're gravid?" Mikey asked happily, patting Raphael's flat belly. Raphael frowned and smacked his brother on his head. "Ow!" Mikey said and glared at him.

"Exactly that," Leo said, and beamed. "But we were holding off on announcing our news for a while until the three month mark had passed. He's six weeks gravid. Only Donnie knew, but we swore him to secrecy."

"Woohoo. I get to be an uncle!" Mikey shrieked. "Yay. I can't wait. This calls for a double celebration. I'll whip up my famous enchiladas later and chocolate cake. Raph's eating for two now, so I'll make a lot."

"Actually, I can barely get things down right now. Other than crackers and water," Raphael said. "Nausea, so don't worry 'bout me, Mikey. I'll try and eat, though."

"Congrats, guys," April said. "I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks," Leo said and pulled his mate close. He nuzzled Raphael's beak and added, "We hope you and Donnie will be as happy as us."

XXXX

Later that day, after dinner had been eaten and they were gathered in the lounge, (Mikey was playing video games in his room), April whispered in Donnie's ear slit, "I'm going to freshen up and wait in your room, handsome."

Donnie's cheeks reddened and Raphael said from his spot beside Leo on the couch, "What's up, Donnie?"

"April. I think she's ready for the next step."

"Ya mean ya haven't done it yet?" Raphael asked, his green eyes widening in surprise.

"Excuse me, Raph, but some of us chose until we were ready, because sex is sacred and not something to toy with!"

"And ya think that's what me and Leo do?" Raphael demanded, his green eyes flinty. "We were ready ta make love and we don't take relationships lightly, hence we got married and made vows to one another, which we'll honor forever. We're faithful ta one another and our relationship ain't just 'bout sex. It's 'bout love, trust, respect, affection, honesty and so much more. Sex is just a bonus. Leo's my soulmate and my best friend. Not just someone I have sex with and we're gonna be parents too, so excuse me if I feel insulted, because I do!"

Leo placed a hand on Raphael's shoulder and said, "You should know by now, Donnie, that me and Raph wouldn't rush into something if we weren't prepared for it. We discussed the pros and cons and the pros far outweigh the cons, believe me."

"I'm sorry. You guys are right. I'm just nervous. What if I disappoint her and am a failure?"

Raphael rolled his eyes and said, "It ain't rocket science. Ya kiss her, love her and plug yer dick in her hole. That's all."

"Gosh, so romantic. You really have a way with words, Raph," Donnie said sarcastically.

"I know, right?" Raphael said and smirked. "Look, it's real easy, genius. If ya can solve math equations in nano seconds, ya can make love ta yer girl and I bet she's nervous too. Her first time as well?"

"Yes."

"You'll be fine, Donnie," Leo said. "I know you will be."

"What was it like your first time?"

"Let's not discuss that," Raphael chimed in, his cheeks reddening.

"Why not?" Donnie said. "You can give advice, but not speak from experience."

"Fine, fine," Raphael said. "I was nervous as hell and so was Leo. We were both virgins and after a while of starin' at each other, not sure how to start this new thing between us, I told him ta lead. And he did. He claimed me, made me his omega and I loved it. I loved him leadin', bein' my alpha. It felt so good havin' his dick rammed in my hole. It hurt at first, but soon after that, the pleasure was mindblowin'. Unlike anythin' I'd had ever before and it felt so right bein' loved by him."

"Let me get thjs straight?" Donnie said and blinked in surprise. "You let him dominate you, Raph? I always thought…"

"Ya keep this a secret, Donnie," Raphael snapped. "I did. It's always been a secret fantasy of mine ta have Fearless dominate me and he's still the dominant one most of the time. That's the way I like it. So don't tell anyone else. Mikey will make fun of me."

"You have my word. Is it really that easy?"

"Yes. Ya will see stars, but use condoms, okay? Unless ya wanna be parents soon!"

"No. Not ready for that," Donnie said, his eyes flying wide in panic.

"Go knock her dead, Tiger," Raphael said with a wink. "Come on, Leo. Let's try and have a round before my nausea kicks in again!" Raphael added and led his mate to their room.

Donnie sighed, took a deep breath and headed to his bedroom.

xxx

Inside his room, Donnie saw April emerge from his en-suite bathroom. He'd had it added on when they began dating. The redhead was dressed in a figure hugging satin black teddy, and gazing at her, Donnie's shell began to feel tight. She was breathtaking, a goddess, and he couldn't believe she wanted him. "So, I know…" April began. "You look so handsome, Donnie."

"You look so beautiful," Donnie said and blushed, willing his erection to go away, which it did.

"Aw. You're so cute when you get embarrassed," April said and smiled. "Nervous?"

"Very."

"Me too."

"What if I disappoint you?"

"I've thought about that too."

"What if I hurt you? I'd never live with myself."

"The vagina is resilient and can adapt, Donnie. I've read up on it."

"We should use condoms if we go ahead, because what if things don't work out and we hate one another and…."

"I'm sure things will work out, Donnie, but I'm not ready to be a parent, so that's fine."

"I am ready," Donnie said, and thought, here I go. Taking the lead. Just hope it goes well. He closed the distance between them and kissed her deeply. April wrapped her arms around his neck and eagerly kissed him back, as the intensity of the kisses grew. Hands roamed and clothes were shed and discarded to the floor. Then, lifting her up into his strong arms, Donnie carried her to the bed. Setting her down, he wandered over to the dresser and took out a condom. "I got this in case we ever went all the way," he said.

April looked at him lovingly, her hair fanned out, and said, "I'm ready."

Donnie returned to the bed, rolling her nipples between his fingers, causing April to groan, her nipples growing erect. Then, he took one in his mouth and began to suck. April groaned even louder and said, "Oh, Donnie! That's so good!"

She tastes like honey, Donnie thought. So sweet and pure like she is. He stopped sucking and began to stroke his slit until he dropped down with a loud churr, his semi erect dick leaking precome. Then, he stuck a finger into her hole, prepping her. April groaned and began to rock back and forth on his finger, her juices coating it. When he deemed her wet enough, Donnie placed the condom on his dick and gently thrust in and out of her. He soon formed a steady rhythm, that saw April's face become flushed, her nipples grow erect, and Donnie's churring go off the charts.

"I love you, Donnie," April moaned, raking her nails down his back, as she arched her back in ecstasy.

"Am I hurting you?" Donnie asked in concern.

"A bit, but I will be fine. Oh, I love you. Fuck! Go faster. Need and want you bad."

"Love you more," Donnie grunted and thrust even deeper and faster, his eyes glazed, pleasure coursing throughout his body. Studying April's flushed face, he thought, she looks so gorgeous, a work of art and she's mine. This is amazing. Heaven. I'm such a lucky boy that she loves me. I will show her all my life how much she means to me and I will always honor and respect her.

Donnie continued plunging in and out and it wasn't long before they climaxed. Donnie was first, emptying his essence inside of the condom. A minute later, April came, yelling his name. Donnie pulled out, placed the condom in the waste paper basket, pecked a kiss on her lips and said, "You okay, baby?"

"A bit sore," April said breathlessly. "But it was worth it. You were sensational, baby, and I love you so much."

"Love you too."

April pulled him down beside her and wrapped her arms around him, so they could snuggle and bask in the afterglow. "My first time was just how I imagined. Gentle and sweet and with the person I love most. You."

"Back at you, sweetheart," Donnie said and stifled a yawn. "Mrs Hamato."

"I love the sound of that and can't wait."

"Me either. Happy Valentine's Day, baby. Here's to many more."

"Happy Valentine's Day."

Yawning, they both closed their eyes and it wasn't long before they fell asleep, overjoyed that their first time had been a success and looking forward to an incredible future together.

 **A/N Should it stay a one-shot or become a story?**


End file.
